That One Person
by Bookworm543
Summary: Dani Patterson is Caroline's older cousin who just so happens to be a Victoria's Secret Angel. She leaves her cozy New York City apartment and her sexy boyfriend, Kol, for a photo shoot in her cousin's hometown, Mystic Falls. What will happen when Dani meets some "different" kinds of people and discovers what they, along with Kol, really are? Can she cope or is it just too much?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know the I haven't updated Every Cloud has A Silver Lining in a while, but I got this idea and my goal is to have this all completed and posted by the week after valentine's day. Please read it and give me a heads up on any changes I should make and any suggestions would be much appreciated. Thanks everyone!

* * *

"Wow, don't worry about it, it's on the house." I smiled and thanked him, returning to my friends.

"Dani, you never accept that kind of thing." My best friend Adriana joked.

"Shut up Ade, I didn't want to argue." She laughed. We finished our drinks and I got up. "I'm going to go visit my aunt and cousin. Wanna come?" I offered.

"No thanks, remember that we have a photo shoot tomorrow morning, so we can't stay out late." She warned.

"Don't worry, I won't be late." I promised and left to go see Care and Aunt Liz.

"One minute!" I heard Care yell as I knocked on the door. Soon after, she opened the door looking flushed with her shirt on backwards. "Oh my god! Dani!" She yelled and tried to hug me.

"Hey Care, you can hug me after you go take a shower. By the way, your shirt is on backwards." I smirked at her expression.

"Oops! What are you doing here, Dani?" She asked brightly.

"The girls and I have a photo shoot at some house tomorrow. Apparently, it is the perfect setting for the new collection. Where's your mom, by the way?" I shrugged.

All of a sudden, there was a yell from upstairs. "Caroline! What's taking so long? Who was at the door?" I heard a masculine voice shout. The boy descended the stairs when she didn't answer. "Care."

"She's busy at the moment. Why don't you do me a favor and go put on some pants?" I requested.

"Ty, please, we'll talk later." Caroline stopped him. He went upstairs and I just looked at her. "Don't say it."

"So, when's your mom coming home?" I asked.

"Probably in about an hour." She replied.

"How about you go shower, then we can catch up. I have to be at the hotel by eight thirty, so I have to be out of here by eight. I only have about two and a half hours." I thought out loud.

"Okay, I'll try to be quick." She ran upstairs. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself a bottle of water, returning to the couch and getting comfortable. I heard Caroline's little "boy toy" sneaking to the front door.

"Not so fast." I called out to him. He carefully walked over to the chair opposite me and sat down. "So, explain yourself." He looked confused.

"I'm Tyler, Caroline's boyfriend. Who are you?" He started checking me out and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Dani, Care's cousin. And before you ask, I'm here for work."

"That's cool, what do you do?"

"I'm a Victoria's Secret angel." He looked like his eyes were about to fall out as they drifted down to my boobs. "Eyes up here, bud." I said pointing to my eyes.

"W-Well, I g-gotta go." He stuttered and ran out. I laughed and pulled out my phone to text my boyfriend, Kol.

**Hey Kol. -D**

**Sup sexy. Arrive okay? -K**

**Yeah, I just stopped by Care and Liz's. -D**

**Don't forget to text me a pic 2morrow ;) -K**

**Wouldn't dream of it. Care's back got 2 go -D**

"Who yah texting?" She leaned over my shoulder.

"Just my boyfriend." I laughed at her.

"Show me a picture. You saw mine, now I wanna see the lucky guy." She pulled on my arm and I pulled up a pic.

"Ooh! Look who's finally found herself a sexy guy!" I laughed. Liz came walking through the door as we laughed.

"Hey Aunt Liz!" I called, jumping up to give her a hug.

"Hi Dani, I wasn't expecting you. How are you hun?" I frowned at her tiredness. She always has overworked herself.

"I'm good, but you, on the other hand, seem exhausted. Why do you work so much, Aunt Liz?" She sighed at my comment.

"Dani, I'm a small town sheriff. There's nothing I can do about my long hours. Your life is very different from ours. I can't get paid the amount you do for my job." She sat down and I felt bad.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I forget how privileged I really am. I have to go because there's a photo shoot tomorrow, but I can stop by later and have lunch with you if you'd like. I know that Care has school." I suggested.

"Sure, that sounds good. I'll meet you here around one?" She accepted.

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled and glanced at my phone. "It was awesome seeing you guys, but I have to head out." I gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek before turning to leave.

I had just gotten into my hotel room when Caroline called me. "Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Out of curiosity, do you know who owns the house you're doing the photo shoot in tomorrow?" She seemed really stressed.

"Sorry Care, all I know is that it's supposedly an old boarding house owned by two brothers. I'm just hoping that they won't be total perverts." She started cracking up at that.

"Yeah, I know where that is. The younger one, Stefan, is nice, but Damon on the other hand. All I can say to you is good luck, Dani." She had a certain smirk to her voice.

"Oh please don't say it like that. This is why I hate going to houses to shoot. Why can't they just recreate a wall in a studio or something?" I started ranting.

"Don't worry, it can't be too bad. Luck! Night Dani!" She hung up. I texted Kol.

**Yay me ;( -D**

**What happened? -K**

**Shoot 2morrow in pervert's house -D**

**Just stay away then -K**

**Planned on it -D**

**I heard my brother was in town -K**

**Want me to find him 4 u? -D**

**Sure, name's Elijah, tell him Kol says hi -K**

**Original message -D**

**Fine, say that Nik found Esther -K **

**K, what does he look like? -D**

**Just look for an old dude in a suit -K**

**Uhh how old? -D**

**Like 35-36ish -K **

**That's not that old -D**

**If only you knew... -K**

**That's cryptic -D**

**You should sleep -K**

**Night Kol -D**

**Night Dani -K**

I stuck my phone in the charger and went to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a looooooonnnnnnnnggggg day...

* * *

What do yah think? Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I wasn't planning on giving you another chapter yet, but I just loved seeing all of your reviews! Thank you specifically to **Lady Mikaelson, the 2 guest reviewers, and winxgirl1997 **for reviewing and to everyone who followed and favorite. I'm loving all of this love! So this really is what I was going to post in a few days, but I couldn't resist! However, now I have barely anything for the next chapter, so it may be a while. I love you guys! Thanks for the support!

* * *

"Dani! Get up!" I heard Ade yelling at the door.

"I'm up! Thanks Ade!" I yelled letting her in.

"You should really get an alarm hurry up, you only have half an hour." I ran to the shower and prepared myself for the day.

"Hey Ade, you ready?" I called into her room. She came out and we drove to the boarding house together in my car. "This is the place." I said getting out. We knocked on the door and waited.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Ade asked me.

"I'm pretty sure, it's the only boarding house around." I confirmed and knocked again. A brunette girl about Caroline's age answered the door.

"Hi, are we in the right place? We were supposed to be here for the photo shoot." I asked, smiling at the girl.

"Oh yeah, everyone's in the living room." She smiled and led us through the house.

"Caroline said that only two guys lived in this house." I told Adriana.

"Maybe she's one of their girlfriends or something." She suggested and I just nodded.

"Adriana, Danielle you're here." Our boss, Lisa, smiled. "Your outfits are hung up on that rack and Elena here can guide you toward another room to change." She said pointing to a rack.

"I actually have to get to school now, Lisa, sorry." Elena said grabbing her stuff and leaving.

"That's fine dear, you two can just change in here then." We nodded and grabbed our clothes, heading to a dark corner. Once we were done and stepped out, I heard a wolf whistle.

"Look at what we have here." A man who was about my height with dark hair and ice blue eyes smirked.

"Damon, I presume? Your house is gorgeous." I smiled.

"Thanks, how do you know my name?" He looked confused.

"My cousin, Caroline Forbes, told me." He seemed to get a look of understanding.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Caroline's cousin. Sexy outfit by the way." He smirked.

"Thanks, now I have to go." I waved and walked off to start the shoot.

A few hours later, we were all done and cleaning up. I had to rush to be on time for lunch with Liz.

"Dani, I'm glad you made it."

"Wouldn't miss it for anything." We smiled and hugged.

"Do you want to go out or stay here? I don't have anything ready, but I took the next hour off.

"Let's go out, my treat. I'll even drive." I smiled.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the little bar I was at last night. We ordered our food and started a conversation.

"So, what's new?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just everyday working. How about you little miss supermodel?" We laughed.

"Well, I've just been keeping busy. I started dating a new guy about a year ago." Our food arrived and we thanked the waitress and started eating.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" She smirked.

"His name is Kol and he is just the sweetest. He makes me laugh, smile, and forget all of my insecurities. I think I might be in love." I smiled thinking about him.

"He's a very lucky guy to have you in his life, Dani." That was the most sincere I had ever heard her be.

"Is there anyone special in your life?" I asked her.

"Oh no, not me. After your Uncle Bill I don't think I could ever start dating again."

"Don't say that, Aunt Liz, there's someone out there for everyone. It's never too late for love or second chances." Before we knew it, her hour for lunch was over and we had to go. On the drive to her house, I gave her an offer.

"So, I have to go back to New York tomorrow, but there is a fashion show for Valentine's Day on February 13. If you want, I can get you and Care tickets. You guys can stay in my apartment." I offered.

"I can ask her and give you an answer before you leave. I'd love to come visit you." She accepted.

"Just let me know in the morning or call or text me whenever. I'd love to see you guys again and we both know that Caroline would love a day to shop in the big apple." We laughed and I dropped her off.

I pulled up to the bar again just to see if Kol's brother was there. I saw a middle-aged guy wearing a suit sitting in a booth alone and walked over.

"Hi, are you Elijah?" I asked quietly.

"Who is asking if I may ask?" He looked at me.

"I'm Dani and if you are Elijah, I'm dating your brother." I laughed.

"Which one?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Kol. He asked me to tell you that Nik found Esther and to say hi for him." Elijah suddenly looked alarmed.

"What? Where?" He stood up and grabbed my arm.

"Sorry, but I don't know. I only know what Kol told me, but I can give you his number if you'd like." I felt kind of bad for him.

"No, just tell me where he is." He insisted and I started getting freaked out. What was this guy's problem and who is this Esther chick?

"I'm sorry, but you are really scaring me and I don't feel comfortable telling you." I gave him a sad smile and walked away. I got to my car and he appeared, causing me to scream. Then, he covered my mouth and did some weird eye contact thing.

"Stop screaming. You will tell me where Kol is and not remember what you just saw." I was confused by what he was doing.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I'm sticking to what I told you before. So please just leave me alone." He seemed surprised by my request, so I took my chance to drive away.

Once I was far enough away, I grabbed my phone and called Kol.

"Hello beautiful."

"Your brother is a lunatic." I didn't have time for his small talk.

"What did Elijah do this time?" He sighed like this was old news to him.

"After I told him your little message, he freaked out, grabbed me, and insisted I tell him where you are. Then, when I got out of there, he snuck up behind me at an impossibly fast speed and stared at me weirdly, commanding that I tell him what he wanted. I yelled at him and got away while he was distracted." I replayed what had happened.

"Did you tell him where I am?"

"Of course not. He was legitimately scaring me."

"Thank god, you're the best." He was relieved.

"What is his deal anyway? Who's Esther?"

"She's our mother, but she's tried to kill us all."

"Oh my god Kol, I'm so sorry. Let's wait a day; we can talk about it in person." I suggested.

"It's fine, Dani, been there done that." He brushed me off.

"Okay, I guess I can just forget about it."

"Thanks babe. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then." We hung up.

I didn't even know what I could do for him. He seemed fine though, so I figured that I'd just go to sleep.

I woke up to my phone frantically ringing. Without bothering to check who it was, I answered it sleepily.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dani, it's Aunt Liz."

"Did you guys make a decision?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, Caroline and I would love to go visit you and watch your show." I smiled.

"Just come up a day or two before and I'll take care of everything."

"No problem, hun, just email me the details. I really appreciate you doing this for us."

"It's no problem, I love seeing you guys!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I have to get to work, but I'll talk to you later." We said our goodbyes and hung up. What I had said to her was true. Aunt Liz was like the better version of my mother.

A few hours later, I arrived at my apartment and just laid on the couch and watched a few episodes of How I Met Your Mother. Eventually, I heard a knocking at the door, interrupting my marathon. I begrudgingly got up and opened the door to be picked up and find two familiar lips on mine.

"Hello to you too." I joked kissing Kol back. A minute or two later, we pulled apart.

"Hi Dani!" He smirked sexily.

"Hi Kol, you realize that I was only gone for a few days, right?" I laughed.

"Yes, but you know you missed all of this." Kol joked, motioning to his body and I kissed him.

"You know I did. Now, I believe that we have something to discuss."

"Oh yeah, my mother. She hates what she did to my siblings and me..." Then, he went into this whole story about he and his siblings are vampires and they are over a thousand years old. I wasn't particularly sure if I should believe him or send him to a psyche ward. If suddenly vampires were real then was my whole life a lie? I asked him the only question that had been at the back of my mind this whole time.

"I know this sounds stupid, but I have to ask. Do you sparkle in the sun?" His response was a smirk.

"Dani, if you want to see me take my shirt off, all you have to do is ask. I'm dazzling where ever I am at all times you know that." I couldn't take it anymore. I started cracking up to the point that I had to sit down because I couldn't support my own weight.

"Kol, did you really think I'd believe any of this? I'm not that gullible." I rolled my eyes at his antics. Why would he create this whole long messed up story as a joke?

"I'll prove it, just don't get too scared." He stepped back and suddenly, his face was morphing into that of an animal. His veins came out, his eyes darkened, and his teeth elongated into fangs. I stepped forward and stroked his cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but you look gorgeous like this. I love you, Kol Mikaelson." I confessed and his face turned back to normal.

"I love you too, Danielle Patterson." At that we entered a heated make out session. He fingered the edge of my t-shirt and started sliding it up over my head, our lips barely separating. His shirt came off next and we were exploring each other's bodies until there was a knock at the door.

I separated from the kiss and pulled my shirt back on, running to the door.

"Oh come on, no one could possibly be that important." Kol complained, pulling on his own shirt. I rolled my eyes and opened the door to discover Elijah once again. I turned to Kol who stepped up to the door at my silence.

"Hello brother." Elijah smirked.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna" I trailed off pointing away, but I could still hear them from the other room.

"Seriously 'Lijah? You'd go through the trouble of finding me for one comment? Kind of stupid if you ask me."

"Grow up Kol and either come out here or get your new prostitute to let me in." I gasped, offended by his words when I heard a punch.

"Don't try to come into my life and insult the person I actually care about! You're no better than Mikael or Nik. I thought that you were supposed to be the honorable one." My phone started ringing and I saw that it was my friend and Kol's sister, Rebekah.

"Hey Bekah, what's up?"

"I need your help, it's an emergency!" She was freaking out.

"Oh my god! Did Jake finally ask you out?"

"Yes and our date is tonight! I have no clue what to wear!" We both squealed.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." I hung up and grabbed my jacket and purse. I gave Kol a kiss on the cheek. "I gotta go, Bekah needs me. See you later!" I tried to step around him, but he stopped me.

"You want me to take you?" He offered and I accepted pulling him out the door and grabbing the keys to his silver Saab. I rushed him along until we got to Rebekah's apartment and the second he stopped, I ran ahead to help her get ready for the date.

* * *

Now my summary doesn't make sense! Ugh! I'm not gonna fix it though... Muahahaha! Hey, does anyone want to be my beta reader? I just need someone to double check grammar and possibly to bounce ideas off of. If you're interested, let me know! Thanks for reading, reviewing, and subscribing everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back once again! You guys inspire me so much with your favorites, follows, and reviews! Thanks winxgirl1997, gummybear1825, Lady Mikaelson (haha! That was the idea!), allychix11, Ji55, TweetleT, shellbob, Live-Forever-Love-Always, vampirediaries2602, NateBuzzLover.5, ,TwilightNewMoonEclipseMidnight, caseylu, and lovleydarkness! All of you guys are the reason I write!

* * *

"Bekah! Let me in." I frantically knocked. She pulled open the door and I stepped in, seeing the clothes scattered around her usually neat apartment.

"Thank god, what do I wear? All Jake would tell me is to wear a dress! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She yelled.

"Did he say formal, semi-formal, or casual?" I tried to reason.

"None! That's why I'm freaking out." She picked up a few dresses as Kol walked in.

"God Bekah, what happened in here?" He rolled his eyes at her.

"Okay, so you two are going for dinner and Jake is usually a laid back person." I thought out loud. "Kol, if you were taking a girl out for dinner on the first date, would it be casual or formal?" I walked around picking up dresses from all categories laying them out in front of Kol.

"I don't know. Depends on the person. For you, I'd go formal so you could see how sexy I am in a suit..." We started French kissing and I could hear Rebekah groaning in the background.

"Stop it! I don't need to see this, Dani!" She pulled me away from her brother. "Now answer her goddamned question, lover boy."

"Go with the blue one." Kol answered after surveying the dresses for a minute, pointing to a royal blue chiffon strapless dress which went to about mid-thigh.

"I'd say, you should do that with a thick, light brown braided belt around the waist and these gorgeous boots!" I suggested seeing the most amazing black high-heeled booties ever. If there was anything about Bekah, she always has the cutest shoes.

"So how's this?" She asked walking out in the outfit Kol and I suggested.

"Rebekah, you look beautiful." I sighed admiring the clothes.

"Hair down and smoky eye do you think?" She asked.

"Definitely. Simple yet understated. Now, do you want us to get out of here so you can finish up?" She hesitantly nodded at my suggestion, so without further ado, Kol and I left and went to his apartment this time.

"Maybe Elijah won't find us this time." He laughed and I smirked.

"Yeah, he's a real cock-blocker..." Kol smiled and I playfully slapped his arm.

"Shut up! You know that wasn't going there." I laughed.

"Yeah, sure it wasn't..." He trailed off suggestively raising his eyebrows.

"Anyway, on a more serious note, so your whole family is vampires?" I asked.

"Yeah, Elijah, Rebekah, me and my two other brothers Nik and Finn are. Along with our father, Mikael, and our mother, Esther, is a witch." I nodded.

"I always wanted to have a big family, but that may just be from the fact that I'm an only child." I nostalgically thought out loud.

"Trust me, it's not as good as it seems. Who knows the last time we all saw each other. I don't have a clue where Finn or Nik are." He sighed and I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, at least you and Rebekah are close. It's better to have one close sibling than none." I pointed out.

"Yeah, so what is the problem you have with your mom? The few times you have ever said anything about her it has always been negative." I was dreading this conversation. I had never been very close with my mom, but I still didn't like talking about what happened between us.

"Okay, so the two of us were never close to begin with. When I was eight, she divorced my dad because she had been cheating on him with some soccer player in his twenties. My dad wanted to take me in, but he had cancer, so he legally couldn't get the rights to have sole custody of me, so I got stuck with my mom. She didn't end up marrying the guy because he realized that she was a cougar, but my mom blamed me for it. We got into a lot of fights and she commonly hit me, so when I graduated high school, I got the hell out of there." I went through my life.

"I'm sorry, Dani. That really sucks, it sounds like my mother is better than yours at this rate. She may have turned my entire family into vampires, but yours really shouldn't have hit you." I smiled at his sweetness.

"Yeah, but can we please not talk about it? The whole experience brings up bad memories." I shyly smiled.

"No problem, Dani. I get it, I'm just glad that you trust me enough to tell me about her." Kol easily slid off the topic. "How about we get you something to eat?"

"Sure, do you want something?" I unsurely asked.

"Are you offering?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I thought about it.

"As long as it doesn't hurt me I'm fine with it." I offered.

"Dani, you need to be really sure. Blood sharing is a very intimate thing for vampires. So, if we do that, then we'd be mated for life." I didn't even know how to respond. "You probably want to wait until we've been together for a little longer." He said.

"Okay, I don't really get how all of this works, so you'll have to bear with me." I sighed.

"Dani, listen to me. I love you and I don't care that you don't know everything about vampires and whatever. All that matters is that you feel the same way about me." He looked down bashfully.

"You know that I love you more than I have ever thought possible, Kol. Never doubt my feelings for you. I love you, Kol." He smiled at my little speech.

A few days later, I woke up to the sound of my phone beeping with a new message. It was Aunt Liz who was saying that they were going to drive up tonight. I glanced at the date. February 10. I replied with a quick "I'll see you then" I realized that there was a ton I needed to do. I needed to clean up, prepare two extra rooms, go buy some extra food, and plan meals. I wanted to prove to Aunt Liz that I am a responsible adult.

I spent most of the day preparing, but I still had a feeling that I was forgetting something. The buzzer sounded, "Miss Patterson, two women are here to see you." The doorman, Norman, told me.

"Thanks Norman, send them up." I said, pressing the button. A couple minutes later I heard them knocking on my door and I let them in.

"God Dani, this place is amazing!" Caroline looked around in awe and I laughed.

"Glad you like it, Care. Do you guys want me to show you to your rooms and then give you a tour? I know you had a long day of driving."

"Sounds like a great idea, Dani." I grabbed their bags and led them to the guest bedrooms. They put down their stuff and I showed them around while they oohed and awwed. I heard a knock on the door and then realized what I had forgotten. I excused myself and ran to meet Kol at the door.

"Hey, uhh did you forget something?" He asked looking at my simple jeans and blue cardigan over a white t-shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Kol. I just remembered our date. Caroline and my Aunt Liz just got here a little while ago. Can we reschedule?" I felt like a total idiot for forgetting that Kol and I had a dinner date for tonight.

"Calm down, Dan, it's no big deal. You see me all the time, but you only see your family every once in a while." He paused looking in the doorway behind me weirdly. "Do you mind if I come in for a little while?" I was really confused, he never acted like this.

"Sure, but what's going on? You're acting weird." I tried to figure it out.

"I'll tell you later, I promise." I sighed at his cryptic behavior, but moved out of the way to let him in. We walked to the kitchen, where Care and Liz were.

"Hey guys, I hope you don't mind, but this is my boyfriend, Kol. I kind of might have possibly forgotten our date tonight, so he just wanted to meet you two. Kol, this is my aunt, Liz. Aunt Liz, this is Kol." I introduced and he kissed her hand.

"It's a pleasure, I've heard so much about you." Kol smiled at Aunt Liz.

"Pleasure's all mine, but if you hurt my niece, I will hurt you." She smiled.

"Aunt Liz!" Kol started laughing as I looked at her, embarrassed.

"Don't worry Liz, I would not be physically capable to hurt this one." He joked pointing at me and Caroline was glaring at Kol for some reason.

"Kol, this is my cousin, Caroline. Caroline this is Kol." I tried to move on and they shook hands, appearing to be having a glaring contest.

"Am I missing something?" I asked them and they both looked at each other, sharing a nod before turning to me.

"Are you aware that your cousin here is a vampire?" Kol asked me and my eyes widened, looking to Aunt Liz.

"What the hell? C'mon Kol, you can't be serious. I've known her for most of her life. How is that possible?" I tried to wrap my head around what he told me.

"Dani, it's true. I got turned a few months ago, but I promise I have it under control. I assume you know that your boyfriend is a vampire though." She admitted.

"Aunt Liz, did you know about all of this? Please tell me that you are still a human." I had to turn to the last person in the room.

"Yes, Dani, I have no desire to ever be a vampire. I did know about Caroline though." I sighed.

"Could everyone just give me a minute? I need to wrap my head around this all." I stepped out onto the balcony out of my bedroom and ran my hands through my hair. How come everyone was a vampire now? The cold February wind was slapping the sense into me as I started to shiver.

I heard someone open the door behind me, but I just kept staring at the traffic under me. Kol draped a jacket over my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"Are you okay, love? I didn't mean for you to get upset, I just thought you should know." Just the sound of his voice made me feel better.

"Yeah, none of this was your fault." I told him.

"I wasn't planning on telling you until we were alone, but Caroline was being obnoxious..." I laughed.

"That's Caroline for you. She's always been a very forward person. I just hope that we don't have a ton of drama from this." I sighed.

"I'll do my best to try to avoid it and not be the cause at the very least." We laughed and I leaned onto his chest. "Now, we need to get you inside. We both know that this would be the worst time for you to get sick." I agreed and he kissed my forehead before we walked back in.

"I'm sorry, Kol, I didn't mean to be so rude. I didn't realize you were so sweet to Dani!" Caroline apologized cheerfully.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that eavesdropping is rude?" Kol groaned knowing that she would never let that go.

"Just because I told her doesn't mean that she'd listen." Aunt Liz cut in.

"Glad to know that I'm not the only one with a dysfunctional family." Kol laughed joyfully.

"You know that isn't fully true. Don't forget about Bekah!" I joked and his phone rang and I grabbed it before he could stop me. "Speaking of the devil." I joked answering the phone.

"Not funny, Dani! Now may I speak with my brother? This is important!" She told me in a no nonsense tone.

"If this is about Elijah, he already knows about it." I predicted what she was calling about.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this when I was getting ready? And does Kol know that Elijah is trying to lure Nik into Mystic Falls to kill him?" I looked at him as his eyes widened.

"We didn't want you to worry about it and why does it have to be there?" I answered hoping that we could get him to do it somewhere else.

"Apparently the doppelgänger lives there. She's needed for the sacrifice which is needed to get him weak enough to kill. Kol, since I know you're there come and help me talk him out of it." I handed Kol the phone and he told her something and hung up.

"How do you two know about Elijah and his plan?" Caroline asked.

"Elijah isn't one to brag about being related to me." Kol joked.

"Who's the doppelgänger?" I asked Caroline curiously.

"Elena Gilbert, you probably didn't meet her while you were in town."

"Actually, I did and she seemed nice. It's a shame she's most likely going to die." I shrugged. "If this is going to all take place in Mystic Falls though, you two should stay here until this is all done and over with." I said.

"Elijah's an idiot if he actually thinks his plan will work. Somehow Nik always manages to outsmart us all." Kol rolled his eyes.

"You know we can't, hun. I have to work and Caroline has school. We're leaving Friday night or Saturday morning and that is final." Aunt Liz rejected me, ignoring Kol's monologue.

"Fine, I just don't want you to get hurt as all of this goes down. I love you guys and I don't want you to get hurt." I couldn't hold back the tears that were forming in my eyes anymore and started all out crying. "I couldn't imagine if you were gone." I cried and Kol wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, Rebekah and I can try to stop this." He tried to comfort me. "You should sleep, it's getting late." Caroline and Aunt Liz had went to bed a few minutes ago, knowing that Kol would take care of me.

"Will you lay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked.

"Dani! Your aunt and cousin are in the house!" He faked being shocked.

"Don't be cheeky, when I first went to see Care, she was having sex. We're just lying in bed together." I told him and his phone beeped.

"It's you. It says 'shut up Dani unless you want the bubblegum boob story shared with a certain someone,' this sounds interesting." He laughed. Care was such a little pickpocket!

"I know you'll end up hearing the story at some point, so I might as well tell you myself. When I was seventeen, I went to my first party and I ended up playing truth or dare. Everyone was really drunk and I got dared to play seven minutes in heaven topless with some other girl. When the time was up, we left the closet and everyone started laughing at me because she had forgotten she was chewing gum at the time. My boobs were covered in her gum and I was mortified. I threw on my bra and shirt and ran out of there as quickly as possible." I was blushing to the point where my face was probably bright red.

"That is probably the best story I've ever heard. You should recreate that for me sometime, I'd love to see that." I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm.

"You just want to see me make out with a girl half naked." I rolled my eyes knowing what he wanted.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He smirked lazily.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Kol. I love you." I smiled and we laid down with my head on his chest.

"I love you too, good night." I vaguely heard him saying as a dozed off.

* * *

So that's it for now! By the way, Dani looks like Candice Swanepoel and there will most likely be another update on Friday. Thank you all and as per usual, feel free to let me know what you think! Positives and negatives are helpful to me! Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Dani! Hey Dani, get up! Time to get up!" I heard Caroline chanting and felt her jumping on my bed. I rolled over to my back.

"What do you want, Care? It's too early for this." I complained.

"We need to go shopping. You promised to take me before you had to go to your dress rehearsal for tomorrow." She whined and I pulled myself out of bed.

"Okay, so we only have about two hours unless I can get Kol to pick you up." I told her.

"You can get him to do it, he'd do anything for you. He's wrapped around your little finger." She told me and I laughed knowing how true that was.

"So, let's get you some shoes." I said walking into my favorite shoe store and she looked like she was in love with a pair of black stilettos.

"These are amazing," she cooed pulling on a pair in her size and looked at the price, with her face dropping. "Too bad I could never afford these." I looked and they were about $550, but they looked awesome on her. I pulled my purse in front of me.

"You really want them?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah, but I can't let you buy them for me. It's too much, Dani." I had known she'd refuse, but I tried to sway her anyways.

"Nonsense, I'm buying you the shoes. They look like they were made for your legs, Care. Even you can see it."

"Okay, but I'm paying for everything else I want." She negotiated. I agreed and went to the register to buy her the shoes.

"As a frequent buyer, you have gained a thousand points which allows you to pay only half price for another pair of shoes. Will you be taking advantage of this Miss Patterson?" The sales clerk told me.

"Yes, just give me a minute to find another pair of shoes then." I noticed a pair of suede booties, which I fell in love with. Then, I realized that Bekah's birthday was in a week, so I found a pair of gorgeous, tall leather boots in her size and got those instead.

"Thank you so much, Dani." Caroline smiled as we walked out of the store.

"Don't mention it, Care. Next store!" I sung. Before long, I had to go to my rehearsal, so I got Kol to agree to pick up Caroline in a little while.

"Hey Ade!" I yelled seeing her coming in. She waved and came over to me.

"You excited for this?" She asked smiling.

"How could I not be? Do you know who the performers are this year?" The best musicians were always chosen for the shows and it was always amazing.

"Yes, for the band, it will be Panic! At the Disco and the singer is Lenka." She laughed at my jaw literally dropping.

"Are you serious? Lenka is like the most amazing artist ever!"

"Yeah, girl! I know you love her so just try to keep it together." She smirked at me evilly.

"Dani, you're wanted in makeup." Lisa called me.

A while later, after all of the rehearsing was done and I drove home, ready to flop down on my bed and get some sleep.

"Hello?" I yelled walking in, but only Aunt Liz answered.

"Hi Dani, how did it go?" She smiled sweetly.

"Good, I think tomorrow will go really well. Where's Caroline? I expected her to be back by now." I looked around for my younger cousin and then the door opened.

"Why the hell did you force me to be done? I wasn't ready yet, asshole!" Care yelled.

"You don't need to shop for eight fucking hours! I didn't know anyone could shop any more than Dani or Rebekah." Kol yelled back and Aunt Liz and I started cracking up. "What's so funny? She forced me to stay with her and hold her fucking purse while she tried on clothes that she had no intention of fucking buying for hours." I kissed him and put my arm around his waist.

"That's how women work, Kol. Just be glad that I don't make you come with me." I joked and he glared.

"I literally had to drag her out of the store, kicking and screaming, so I could get out of there."

"Kol, you may be older than my great grandfather, but you still have yet to understand that young women have an obsession with shopping." Aunt Liz replied.

"Ugh! I need someone on my side." He started getting annoyed, but I rubbed his chest gently and placed my lips against his.

"Don't be dramatic, you know I love you and am on your side." I whispered in his ears between kisses.

"Okay, fine, I'll stop." He grumbled.

"Great!" I exclaimed stepping away. "Don't forget to get her an awesome present!" I hoped that he hadn't forgotten.

"For what?" He quizzically stared at me.

"Don't you know your own sister's birthday? It's this upcoming Tuesday, the 18th" I rolled my eyes.

"No! I uh totally didn't forget. I actually got her the best gift ever." He smirked matter-of-factly.

"Is that so? What did you get?" Caroline put her hands on her hips.

"She gets the amazingness of having me as a brother. Oh, and I got her a paper bag with 2 holes cut out of it to hide her face from the world." He smirked happily until I smacked him upside the head.

"Get her something nice or I'm telling her that you ran over her cat." I threatened and his eyes widened.

"She'd bloody murder me if she found out! I promise I'll actually get her something!" His English accent was coming out more than usual. His fear was adorable, so I thought about torturing him some more, but decided against it.

"Good, I'll go with you Saturday morning if you'd like." I offered.

"It's a date, as long as you don't forget about this one." I rolled my eyes. He'd never let me live that down.

"I was kind of out of it, okay!? Let it go, I won't forget." I joked defensively.

In the morning, I got out of bed, hearing my alarm clock going off. I jumped out of bed and into the shower. I started going through what I needed to get accomplished today.

I heard the door opening and reflexively covered myself with my arms and yelled, "I'm in here!" Instead of the apology I was expecting, the person just opened the shower door.

"Mind if I join?" Kol smirked and I made sure I was as covered as I could get.

"Kol, I care about you, but get out of my bathroom." I pleaded. He still refused to move.

"C'mon, just give me a little peak." He smirked, moving my arms.

"Are you drunk? Get out of here." I yelled at him, noticing his pupils slightly dilated. Thankfully, Aunt Liz heard me yelling and came in, pulling him out.

"I'll deal with him." She quickly told me, and left. I couldn't help but wonder why he had gone out and gotten drunk to that degree. Kol had never tried to ever pressure me into anything. I shook off the thought and got dressed as quickly as possible before going through the living room to find Aunt Liz interrogating Kol.

"Why were you violating Danielle's privacy like that? Do I need to issue a sobriety test?" She yelled at him.

"As I have been telling you Liz, I'm not drunk, I'm fine." He yelled back.

"Then walk in a straight line for twenty five steps." She demanded. He stood up and walked about five steps before tripping over his own feet.

"All I want to know is why, Kol? What happened?" I tried not to sound disappointed, but I failed miserably.

"Ask your BFF." He snidely retorted. I knew to leave it at that.

"Well, I have to go in a few minutes, but do you want a ride home? I don't want you driving around like this. It's not safe." I know that he didn't like me driving him around, but he really needed to cool down and get ahold of himself.

"Fine, I'll go with you." I was surprised that he actually accepted, but I took advantage of it right away. Without another word, I grabbed my jacket and keys and drive him straight to Rebekah's house.

"What the hell, Dani? You said you were taking me home, not to my sister's house." He growled.

"Whatever problem you have with her, you need to sort it out. Anyway, you shouldn't be alone right now. Please, just try to fix this." I smiled hopefully at him and he seemed to be formulating a plan in his head.

"If you leave me here, then we're through, Dani." He told me and I felt my heart slowly ripping to pieces in my chest.

"I'm sorry, Kol, but I don't know what else to do for you. I just don't want you to get hurt-" I tried to get him to see what my circumstances were.

"It's too late for that, Danielle. We're done and nothing else you can say will make me change my mind." He said emotionlessly. My eyes started to fill with tears and I just walked away. I walked into my car and as I was driving away, I could feel tears sliding down my face and it hit me. I had lost one of the most important things in my life.

I arrived at the studio far too soon and had to try to hide the evidence of my crying with what little I had with me. When I had managed to dull down the redness and puffiness, I went it.

"Are you okay, Dani? What happened?" Adriana immediately asked me.

"Not really, Kol broke up with me." I honestly told her.

"That ass! How could he be so stupid? Whatever, his loss is my gain, I get you now! Trust me, it'll all get better in time. Now, we have to get you ready!" She smiled, trying to cheer me up. She really was a great friend, I have no clue what I'd do without her.

"Thanks, Ade." I gave her a hug and then when to get ready.

"Adriana, you're on in two." The stage manager told her. And I gave her a hug.

"Good luck, Ade, congrats on getting to be the opening!" I congratulated her. She smiled at me as one of the crew members helped her to pull her wings on. She really looked beautiful with her red lacy lingerie and large, thin, beautifully designed signature wings. When places were called, I got into my assigned place right behind her. After what seemed like an hour, Panic! At the Disco started playing "This is Gospel" and Ade was given the signal to go. A few seconds later, it was my turn, so I strutted out to the end of the catwalk, showing off my clothes, gave a quick smile, and turned back, not losing any of my usual energy.

The show continued on and it got to the halfway point pretty quickly. Everyone was having a blast and everything was perfect, but after a while, all of the love songs started getting to me. When I got a twenty minute break, I texted Rebekah.

**Hi, is he okay? –D**

**Yeah, y does he seem sad? –R**

**Idk, if either of us r, it should b me. –D**

**He won't tell me wat happnd –R**

**He broke up w/ me –D**

**Y? He practically worships u! -R**

**Idk, he was acting weird & tried to sexually assault me… Aunt Liz had 2 help me –D**

**Don't worry, I'll get this sorted out –R**

**It's fine, u don't have 2 get inlved if u don't want 2 –D**

**U know I will R**

**I g2g, ttyl –D**

**Bye –R**

Just because Kol broke up with me didn't mean that I didn't still love him. Our relationship was in no way perfect, but I value it enough to try and fight to keep it intact.

* * *

**Sorry if you wanted a happier ending! Happy Valentine's Day to everyone who celebrates it! I kept my promise of updating today with almost a full half hour to spare! Thank you to everyone who read, favorite, followed, and reviewed as per usual. You guys are all awesome! Will you be my valentines? Hahah! I'll finish the fashion show up in the next update and yeah... Thank you and please give me any feedback and/or ideas for the story! I love you guys, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back and ready for more! Thank you for all of your support for the last chapter! Winxgirl1997, ShiloCoulter (you'll find out sooooonnnnn), and Damon X Misaki (hehe! Thanks! You are far sweeter than I deserve :) I have this weird obsession with Kol so y'know he'll probably stay around, but no promises *spoilers*! Nice ship names!)

* * *

The second half of the show was just about to start and I was grabbing a bottle of water.

"Are the lights horrid out there?" An Australian accent I had never heard in person asked me. I tried to contain myself and not start jumping with excitement.

"Yeah, what else can you expect? I'm a huge fan, by the way, you have an amazing voice." I couldn't believe that I was actually talking with Lenka.

"Thank you so much! I can't get over how nice everyone here is! It's incredible." She smiled and I took a sip of my water.

"Yeah, I'm blessed to work with these people all the time." I smiled thinking of how blessed I truly am. The stage manager yelled out places and we wished each other good luck, going our separate ways.

The show restarted with the next section with Lenka's singing "You Will Be Mine." I was listening to the lyrics and started to think of Kol. I had to go out during the chorus, so I tried to just focus on having fun and looking good.

About halfway down the runway, I lost my focus and the unspeakable happened. I fell and it wasn't just a normal fall. My ankle felt like it snapped and the pain was blinding. Everything seemed to stop. Lenka and her band stopped and moved closer to check on me, a few people came out from the back to help me, and I heard Aunt Liz and Caroline running forward. There was no possible chance of me just getting up and going on with life. I heard Ade calling an ambulance and Aunt Liz was trying to get me to drink some water.

"Everyone out of the way! We need space!" The medics were yelling trying to get through all the people. The stage manager walked over to the microphone.

"If everyone could please return to their seats, it would be greatly appreciated. Please don't worry, we have this under control. Thank you for your patience." He helped get everyone out of the way.

"You suffered a fairly major fracture, Miss Patterson. It is a bi-malleolar break, which means that you may not put any weight on it for a while." The orthopedist told me after getting a bunch of x-rays done.

"What do you mean by a while? I'm a model, I need to be able to walk and in heels, none the less." I started panicking.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you have at least a year before you will be able to do that. You need a surgery to realign your ankle and then you'll need a cast which will probably need to be done twice." He explained and I felt my heart stop.

"That sounds really expensive. I can't pay it if I'm not able to work. Too bad for me, I guess. When can I schedule the surgery for?" I just accepted that there was nothing I could do about what happened. It was just a freak accident and there was nothing I could do about it.

"If you give me your consent, we can get it done tomorrow, but you'll need to stay the night before and after. Is that okay?" I sighed at his prognosis.

"I guess so, but do you know if my aunt is here? I'd like to talk to her quickly." I asked and he nodded to a nurse at the door, letting Aunt Liz in.

"Are you okay, sweetie? That seemed horrible, but you seemed to tough it out." I felt selfish at how much I loved her attention.

"I'm shocked, but still okay. Now I guess I need to get surgery and can't really get back to work for a year, but that's just my luck. Have you seen my phone?" I went through all of my bad news.

"I don't know if your phone is what you really need right now. Your friend, Rebekah told me what happened with you and Kol. I'm sorry, Dani, but apparently he had to run off and deal with family business." She handed me my phone hesitantly.

"I actually needed to tell my boss, Lisa, what's going on." I guiltily smiled and started texting her.

**I won"t be in 4 a while -D**

**R u okay? How's the ankle -L**

**It's broken, can't wear heels 4 a year -D**

**We can still try to do shoots -L**

**I'd like that :) -D**

I also noticed that Kol had texted me.

**Sorry, Dani, I didn't mean it -K**

My weakness and love for him took over and I replied.

**I figured, but should we take a little break from each other? -D**

**What? No! I love you Dani! -K**

**I love you 2, but Idk -D**

**I'm in Mystic Falls w/ Nik, but when I get back we'll fix this -K**

**When'll u be back? -D**

**2morrow night -K**

**Can't talk then -D**

**Y? -K**

**Maybe if u hadn't been an obnoxious ass you'd no -D**

**I'm really sorry, please? -K**

**Nope, g2g -D **

I just ignored the rest of his texts and when he tried to call me. I wanted to make him work a little bit to earn some of my trust back.

"Dani, I called in to work and it isn't possible for me to stay out any longer. Apparently things are really hectic there. So, Caroline and I have to leave tonight." I had almost forgotten that Aunt Liz was with me.

"So no one will be here when I get out of surgery?" I tried not to sound too disappointed because there was nothing she could do about it.

"Tell me who to call and they'll be here before you can even blink." I smiled and Care came in.

"It's okay, I don't want to inconvenience anyone. You two have a safe trip home and my advice is to avoid any Mikaelsons there. Apparently, the Mikaelson brothers are having a little family reunion. I love you guys." I smiled to them.

"Don't worry, I'll give him a piece of my mind." Caroline smirked knowing I'd know who she meant.

"Don't give your mom any trouble, kiddo. She's a saint based on some of the shit you've put her through. Be good, Care." I whispered in her ear as we hugged.

"I'll try my best! Feel better! I'm sorry about what happened with your ankle, but the rest if the show was amazing. I'm proud to know and be related to you!" We both laughed at her proclamation.

"Thank you for being the best cousin ever! And you," I turned to Aunt Liz. "Are amazing. You spend your days trying to make the world a better place and you have most definitely improved my life. Although your brother, my dad, had to leave me, you still stuck by me. You are the most caring, thoughtful, and loving woman I have ever met. Thank you for caring and actually giving a damn about me because most other people don't. I love you guys, thank you for coming and have a safe trip back to Virginia." I felt like I owed the two of them my thoughts and feelings toward them. They really were the family I never really had.

We all finished up our goodbyes and they left. It was fine at first and then I started to get lonely. The doctor came in to explain the surgery to me and after he left, Kol tried to call me again. I was so desperate that I actually picked up.

"What do you want?" I tried to sound intimidating.

"Thank god you picked up. I know I messed up, but I was really stressed out because I found out Nik successfully became a hybrid. So, him and Elijah were together and apparently Nik had been carting around my mother who was woken up. I was freaking out so I got as drunk as possible. I don't remember exactly what I did or said, so I'm sorry." He explained and I actually felt bad.

"Kol, I didn't say that we should take a break because I couldn't forgive you. It was because I didn't want to feel forced to hold it against you. I feel like I should be mad, but I'm not." I tried to describe what I was feeling.

"The thing is, I never want to be away from you. I'm also really sorry that I missed your show. I know how excited you were for it. Hey, my mother is throwing a ball here. Think you could fly down with Rebekah and be my date?" He asked and I felt like I was a little girl again.

"It's okay and I really would love to meet the rest of your family. However, I'm kind of stuck without any traveling or work for a little while." I felt bad rejecting him, but I couldn't possibly go to Virginia like this.

"Why? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Uh, I kind of fell out of my shoes and broke my ankle. I have to get surgery tomorrow and then get it casted." I tried to make it sound like no big deal.

"Should I come back and take care of you?" He asked.

"No, enjoy your little family reunion. I'll survive and if there are any complications I can let you know. By the way, Care and Aunt Liz are going back today, so you might want to steer clear of them. Neither are too happy with you at the moment." I warned him.

"Thanks for the warning, Caroline might try to kill me if she sees me. I'm sorry about what happened to your ankle." I laughed.

"What are you apologizing for? It wasn't your fault, Kol." I told him.

"I know, but it seemed like the right thing to say. Shut up Nik! Sorry, my brother is eaves dropping. Can we pick this up tomorrow?" I laughed at the mumbling in the background.

"You apologize too much! I'll call you after I get out, assuming that it's actually possible. I love you, Kol." I said my goodbyes.

"Okay, bye." He said kind of offhandedly and then texted me.

**I love you too, Dani -K**

The feeling of loneliness hit me once again. I closed my eyes in hopes that I could fall asleep and forget everything that had happened.

"Miss Patterson. Danielle." I heard a female voice trying to wake me up. "I need to prepare you for surgery. Would you like any water?" A nurse offered.

"No thank you, but I would love a coffee..." I half-smiled.

"No caffeine before surgery. Now, please just take this and relax." The nurse handed me a pill, which I swallowed and laid back down.

However many hours later, I woke up again, feeling severe pain in my ankle. I guess I slept through the surgery and I reached to the table next to me, where I had thought I left my phone, but it wasn't there. I looked around and saw it all the way across the room and groaned. Kol won't be getting a call anytime soon then.

After another nap, the doctor came in to check on me.

"You handled the surgery very well. Your ankle will be casted tomorrow morning and then you will need someone to pick you up. I'll give you a pair of crutches for now, but if you'd prefer a wheelchair, that is another option." He explained.

"Thank you, I think crutches will be fine. Would it be possible for you to give me my phone? It's on that table over there." I asked as nicely as possible and he handed it to me and left. I called Kol to give him the news. After three or so rings, someone finally picked up.

"Kol's phone." An unfamiliar male voice answered.

"Hi, is Kol there?" I asked cautiously. Maybe it was one of his brothers.

"No, he went out. Who is this?" The voice asked suspiciously.

"It's Dani, can you please just tell Kol to call me when he gets a chance?" I tried to get out of the conversation.

"Yes, I will. Goodbye, Dani." The voice said and hung up. Well, that wasn't strange or anything... I decided to see if Bekah knew who that was, so I called her instead.

"Hey Dani. Kol told me what happened. Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have a question, I just called Kol and some guy answered and kept giving me cryptic answers." I explained.

"Give me a minute, I'll find out who it was." She told me and put me on hold. A few minutes later, she put me back on. "Uh, Dani, that was my father."

"Wait, Kol told me that he was desiccated..." I was insanely confused.

"I thought so too, but now I guess he isn't. I really wish you could be here." She sighed.

"I wish I could be there for you guys, too. You know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm just a phone call or Skype call away. I'm sorry that you had to find out about your dad this way."

"I know, thanks for that. Everyone here seems to hate me for being related to Nik." She sighed, sounding defeated.

"That's horrible! They just don't get how awesome you are, so kick 'em to the curb and forget about them. Is Nik really that awful a person?" I couldn't believe that he could really be as bad as everyone makes him out to be.

"He actually kind of is. Let's just say that he's literally impossible to kill..." She described.

"I have to meet him at some point. It would be good to have an ally like that!" I joked and I could practically hear her grimace.

"I doubt Kol would ever let him anywhere near you and why would you ever need an ally?" She laughed.

"Good point, but maybe I could make enemies? I am known to be rather competitive..." I joked.

"Nice one, and next you'll be joining a gang because that's totally just like you." She giggled.

"Well, you never know. I could join a gang of bunnies and we could take over the world with our carrot catapults! I feel like we'd be threatened then..." I joked.

"Where the bloody hell did you even come up with that?" She burst out laughing and I heard someone in the background yelling at her to shut up. "Kol maybe you should shut up, by the way, Mikael has your phone." She retorted. "Sorry about that, did you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind." I shyly asked.

"No problem. Kol get back here, Dani wants to talk!" Bekah yelled.

"So, how'd the surgery go, love?" He asked like half a second later.

"Good, I just have to get a cast on tomorrow and then I get to go back home." I explained.

"That's good, are you sure you can't come tomorrow? I would really love for you to be here." I really didn't want to let him down.

"Kol, you know I want to, but I wouldn't be able to even walk without crutches. So, even if you came all the way back here to drive me, then we wouldn't even be able to dance. It wouldn't make sense." I could think of no better way to let him down.

"So, you'd let me bring you here anyway?" He asked and I couldn't help but giggle at how he took that.

"If you really want to, then yes, but it would make more sense for you to just be there alone and come back here in the morning." I tried to get him to see what I meant.

"I know, but I've already tried to get out of this stupid ball and my mother won't let me. I just want to be with you." He sighed.

"Same here, but maybe next time. We can go visit together. For now, don't do anything I wouldn't do and try to have fun." I ended the conversation after we said our goodbyes and I fell asleep and started dreaming about him.

_We were at the ball and I was so beautiful and dressed like Cinderella. He was more handsome than ever in his tuxedo and we began to waltz. Everyone else in the room cleared space for us and was just watching how amazing we were together._

_ When the song was over, everyone was clapping and we were consumed in a kiss. Then, a clock started clanking and I woke up. _

"Good dream?" Ade giggled walking into the room. "You look like hell." She told me.

"Thanks for sugar-coating it." I rolled my eyes.

"I figured that you might need a ride home." She explained the unanswered question.

"Yeah, I just need to get a cast put on and be given the okay to leave." I told her.

"Okay, so have you talked to Kol at all since you guys have you know?" She asked cautiously and I just nodded. "Why did he cut you loose?"

"He was having family issues and got insanely drunk then in his drunk mind he thought it would be best to go find me." Then I went on to tell her the rest of the story and when I was done, she slapped me across the face.

"When did you become such an idiot? He obviously didn't mean it if he was drunk!" Her yelling was interrupted by a knocking at the door. Ade let the nurse in and she had the cart of stuff for casting.

"Choose a color." She shortly said, handing me a basket of cast samples.

"Baby blue." I told her after flipping through the samples for a minute.

"Relax your leg as much as possible." She directed me on how to sit to get the cast put on. The woman then proceeded to put it on.

Like ten minutes later, she was done and the doctor came in to give me instructions.

"So, you need to come back in a month so I can check in on how you're doing. You cannot get your cast wet, for showers there are bags you can buy to protect it and that's pretty much it. Is she your ride?" He asked me, pointing to Adriana and I nodded. "Then you are able to go as soon as you change, just make your next appointment at the front desk." I thanked him and Ade handed me my clothes.

Thankfully, I had been wearing yoga pants, so I could get my cast though them. I grabbed the crutches and tried to adjust them so that they worked for my height. Eventually, I was all situated and Ade brought me home. She left almost immediately, uttering some excuse and I went to lay on the couch and watch the Big Bang Theory. I heard my phone ringing and found that I had foolishly left it on the counter, so I got up and it stopped ringing right as I got to it.

I went through the missed calls list, but it was just Bekah, so I just stuck the phone in my pocket and hobbled back to the couch and it started ringing again. It was the same number, but I answered it lazily anyway. "Hey Bekah. What's up?"

"Hello sweetheart." It most definitely was not Rebekah. Why did everyone steal phones in that house!?

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Wow! Rebekah actually has friends?" The guy sounded shocked.

"Yeah, now will you just tell me who you are and why you called?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Klaus and you are?" He said flirting.

"I'm going to hang up now." I sassed him. Then, I heard a bunch of rumbling and yelling in the background.

"Give me back my phone goddamn it! Who were you talking to?" Rebekah yelled at the guy. "Hello?" She asked most likely getting her phone back.

"Bekah, what is going on? I'm insanely confused." I was searching for an explanation.

"Don't worry about it, Dani, it's just my idiot brother getting into my stuff again. By the way, this is on speaker." I could hear her fighting off her brother.

"Why do you guys steal each other's phones? First it was your dad with Kol's and now this. I guess I don't really see the point." I tried to clear this up.

"Oh, so you know Kol, too? Wait, are you the one Kol was talking to the other day when I started teasing him?" Klaus asked.

"Why would I know?" I rolled my eyes.

"Kol, would you please put on some clothes?" I heard Klaus complain.

"What? Bekah, please explain!" I had no clue how to respond to hearing that.

"Dani? Why are Bekah and Nik sitting on his bed talking to you?" Kol asked me.

"I don't know! No one will explain what is going on to me! At least tell me why you were told to put on clothes!" I started freaking out.

"Clothes are too constricting. I've decided to live a freer life." He spoke airily.

"No you haven't!" Bekah and I yelled in a synchronized way.

"Dani! Why aren't you on my side with this?" Kol complained.

"Seriously? I don't think Bekah will be very happy if you scar her by walking around naked." I chuckled.

"Then why are you allowed to walk around half-naked? It's not fair!" He whined like a little kid not getting his way.

"That's different, Kol. I model bras and panties for my job. Besides, have you seen this body? It was made to show off." I joked.

"Uhh, what's your last name, Dani?" Klaus asked me.

"Patterson, why?"

"No reason..." He trailed off.

"Haha! He's googling you, Dan Dan! You've got someone all hot and bothered!" Rebekah joked.

"It's what I do. Except now I look like shit. I got the whole sweatpants, no makeup, messy hair thing going on." I laughed observing my current outfit.

"I'm sure you look gorgeous, love." Kol was most likely smirking. "Oh, I came up with some great pick-up lines! Are you a genie, because I want to shove you in my bottle. Also, there's you must be Mother Nature because when you're around, _ALL_ the flowers start to bloom." I had no clue if he was being serious or not.

"Those suck! Be glad that you already somehow got Dani to fall in love with you." Rebekah retorted.

"Oh please, you can't handle my genius ideas." He immediately countered.

"I'm going to leave you guys to sort that out..." I tried to leave to finish my show. "Bye Bekah, love you Kol." I hung up and plugged in my phone which was in a desperate need of charging.

* * *

**So, my original plan of this only going to the end of this weekend will not be happening. I will try to get the story finished soon, but it depends on time restraints. My schedule is a little weird, but we'll see. Anyway, thanks to all readers, favoriters, followers, and reviewers! I love y'all so thanks! Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading, I'm sorry about how long this took and for the wonky formatting thing going on... If it actually shows up. Anyways, thank you so much and enjoy!

* * *

The morning came surprisingly quickly. I had fallen asleep on the couch while watching a movie. I grabbed my laptop to  
update all of my social media. Everything was filled with messages saying that they hoped I would feel better. My heart warmed at the caring of the fans. People really can be sweet. A notification came up signifying that Kol wanted  
to Skype, so I hit accept and saw his handsome face.

"Hello gorgeous." He smirked at me.

"Hey handsome, how was the ball?" I was beaming at him.

"Boring as hell, I got slapped by Caroline."He rolled his eyes.

"You should be glad that's all she did to you! I'm surprised she even went knowing that you'd be there." I laughed.

"Yeah, you should have seen me in my tux, you would've wanted to get me out of it right away!" He suggestively smirked.

"I miss you, when are you coming back?" I really did want him back here. The last time we had been together, there  
weren't really the best terms...

"I should be back tomorrow morning. I can be there before you wake up. I miss you too." He smiled.

"Hey Kol, can I borrow your - oh. Hello, Dani I presume." Klaus went into Kol's room. He was tall, he appeared to be between me and Kol's height, with curly, sandy hair.

"Yeah, and you must be Klaus/Nik." I smiled.

"You would be correct with that assumption. And you, my dear, are very beautiful." He smirked and I blushed furiously.

"Thanks, I guess." Kol looked like he was about to punch him.

"So, did Kol tell you that he got punched the other day?" Rebekah thankfully changed the topic.

"Yeah, that was actually my cousin. She was getting back at him for me..." I explained.

"That was Caroline? She's not what I would picture." She sounded shocked.

"Care's not the easiest to describe; she's very unique." I attempted to explain.  
"Fucking impolite, that's what she is." Kol grumbled under his breath.

"She looks out for her family, Kol. What did you expect after what her mom had to witness because you just had to go out and get wasted." I started ranting, getting caught up with what he did.

"C'mon! I thought you were over that!" Kol yelled.

"Well, excuse me for not being able to forgive you instantaneously after you break up with me after you tried to violate me! You have to cut me some slack here!" I yelled.

"It takes two to tango, Dani! All you cared about was getting to your slutty little job on time!" He yelled back and I knew I was done.

"Oh no you did not just say that! We are through Kol Mikaelson! Don't you dare come anywhere near me again! I'm done  
with this and you!" I yelled then ended the call. Before anyone could get to me, I signed out of Skype and deleted his number from my phone, then turned it off.  
The tears I had been battling this whole time started to fall. I really do love him, but maybe all of our recent issues were a sign. This time, I really was done. If he wants to get back to get together anytime soon, we can use this as a break to see if we're meant to be or if our relationship is just a fling. This was by no means our first fight, but I don't think I can ever truly get over it.

I started to go over how my life will change from this change. I'll be all alone, it will be much harder to be around Rebekah, and  
I'll have far more free time. Maybe this could be for the better. I felt like I should start pacing, but that wasn't possible with my current ankle situation. I needed to talk to someone, I decided, so texted Care.

**Hey Care, u busy? -D**

Nope, wat's up? -C

I got back 2gether w/ Kol -D

That's good -C

Then we got into a fight & I dumped him -D

He was a loser anyways -C

Ya, I'm better off w/o him -D

Definitely -C

But now I have no friends -D

What bout Ade and Rebekah? -C

Ade's PO'd at me & Bekah's his sister -D

Make new friends? -C

Where? -D

Online dating -C

Nice one -D

I thought so. If ur really that lonely, try dating again -C

I'll take a break 4 a while, but eventually... -D

It'll take time no matter what -C

I no, I'll have 2 get used 2 it -D

Try it -C

She was right, I deserved to have some me time. I don't need to be dependent on other people. I can entertain myself easily and  
it wouldn't be the least bit sad. So, I popped a bag of popcorn and laid on the couch to watch The Devil's Carnival. The movie started and by the second song, I was singing along and one particular part in the song Beautiful Stranger really got to me.

"I could say that I'm hurt, but it wouldn't be true. The knife in my back, it reminds me of you. You're my beautiful stranger,  
the game is afoot. It's the shadow's domain, so don't pussyfoot, shoot." The lyrics actually accurately described how I was feeling. Oh gosh, has my life really gotten to the point where it can be described with a horror musical?

The next day arrived and my midday nap was disturbed by a knocking at the door. Begrudgingly, I pulled myself out of bed and put my weight on the crutches to pull myself to the door. There was some guy standing there with a few packages.

"Excuse me miss, are you Danielle Patterson?" The guy asked while staring at a clipboard.

"I am, in fact." The sides of my mouth twitched upward slightly.

"Then please sign here." He said monotonously pointing to a box on the papers, handing me a pen. "Here you  
go, have a good day." He handed me the boxes and left. I struggled with holding the boxes and juggling my crutches simultaneously, yet I still got to the kitchen counter.

Grabbing some scissors, I opened the first package and inside, there was a card which basically appeared to be apologizing. Then, Kol apparently tried to lighten it up because he just started listing the cheesiest pick-up lines I had ever seen. Below the card, there were a dozen red roses. While the gesture was very sweet, I wasn't willing to overlook what happened.  
The next box had a bunch of chocolates in it. I have to admit, I was caught offguard and it was really sweet of him...

What am I doing to myself? I need to get over everything now. My thoughts were getting to be overwhelming, so instead of my  
usual going outside to take a walk, I took a nap.

I woke up to my phone beeping with texts. I plucked it up off of the table next to me to find 25 new messages and 5 voicemails from the same number. Reluctantly, I listened to the first voicemail.

"Uh, hey Dani, I know I messed up and you don't want to talk to me, but please, pick up the phone. I'm so sorry, I was caught  
up in the moment and... You know I didn't mean it, I love you, just let me hear the sound of your voice one more time. I love you." Kol sounded the same on all of the messages. I wasn't sure whether to think he was being pathetic,  
or if I should wait a day and give in. My weakness took over and I chose the  
latter.

**Kol, we need 2  
talk, meet me at my aprtmt 2morrow around 9 am and we can get coffees –D**. I  
texted weakly and his reply was almost instantaneous.

Thx Dani! I'll be there, thx for the 2nd chance! I  
won't mess up! I had to smile at his obvious excitement and seconds later I got  
a call from Rebekah. "Hey girlie."

"You have no clue how happy Kol is right now.  
What did you say to him?" She skipped the greetings.

"I asked him to meet me for coffee so we can  
talk." I told her and in the background could hear a bunch of noise.  
"What's going on there?"

"Well, Kol is running around and singing walking  
on sunshine and Nik is chasing him around and yelling for him to 'shut the bloody  
hell up or I will castrate you with my gloved hands.'" We both started  
cracking up and there was a muted chorus of "Bekah, stop cackling like a  
man!" Which only caused me to laugh even harder.

"Oh god, that's great! I'd love to see that, you  
should video tape it! Or we can turn this into a FaceTime!" I suggested,  
still giggling. She hung up and FaceTimed me. I accepted to find exactly  
what she had described.

"Your family is better than late night TV!"  
I joked laughing at Kol's antics as he ran past Bekah's door.

"Dani?" He came back.

"Hi Kol." I smiled slightly at his confused  
face.

"What's up?" He started beaming.

"Not much, Bekah just called me and said what you  
were doing. Nice singing by the way." He smirked.

"My voice is very nice, isn't it?" Kol said  
as a statement.

"No it isn't. Any who, Dani, do you want to hang  
out tonight? Without you here there is waayyy too much testosterone in this  
house." Rebekah propositioned. I thought about declining before she  
started giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, but you need to drive because I  
can't." I appeased her and she started clapping.

"Yay! See you in ten!" She hung up.

In almost exactly ten minutes, I could hear Bekah  
letting herself in. She found me sitting in my bedroom, struggling to put  
together an overnight bag. "What should I bring?" I looked up at her  
helplessly.

"Just pajamas and stuff for tomorrow." She  
shrugged.

"Then what I have is good enough, ready to  
go?" I smiled.

A few minutes later:

"I just don't understand why people have to  
experience puberty. Trust me, those were not pleasant times for me." I was  
ranting before realizing that we were standing in the foyer.

"Well, puberty is the transition from childhood  
to adulthood." Bekah laughed.

"Bekah, stop cackling, I can't get anything done  
around here." Klaus came in complaining. "Hello Dani, nice to meet  
you in person." He smirked my way.

"Don't be so rude to your sister, Klaus, and hi  
to you too." I rolled my eyes.

"You're right, he's being mean, come on."  
She led me upstairs to her room and my eyes subconsciously wondered over to  
Kol's room next door. "Just go in and talk for a few minutes." She  
pushed me in the direction of his door and I stumbled off balance with me  
crutches. I threw her a quick glare over my shoulder and shuffled in.

"Hey, can we talk?" I asked shyly. He stood  
up and helped me to go sit on his bed.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you. I really am sorry  
about what I said." He awkwardly rubbed his hand on the back of his head.

"It's okay, I just need you to realize that I can  
always forgive, but forgetting takes a while longer." My hand gingerly  
grasped his shoulder.

"Does that mean you'll take me back?"

"Yes, I will. It'll take a little while, but we  
can fix this in time." I smiled at him, grabbed my crutches and he helped  
me get to Bekah's room.

"You know, a little bit of my blood can fix your  
ankle right up." He suggested.

"I would love to, but it would look suspicious to  
doctors and the public." I pointed out.

"Okay, whatever you'd like." He pecked my lips and went back.

I was done being alone.


End file.
